


Osamu's Present to Suna for Valentine's Day

by Sunarins_Tinkerlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Sakusa Kiyoomi - Freeform, No Angst, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mention of miya atsumu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunarins_Tinkerlin/pseuds/Sunarins_Tinkerlin
Summary: In which it's Osamu's turn to plan their Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Osamu's Present to Suna for Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just an OsaSuna/SunaOsa story for Valentine's Day. :) It's not really edited and proof-read, and for that, I am sorry. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

“Baby?” Suna speaks up.

“Yea?” Osamu responds.

“Are you planning anything for Valentine's Day?” Suna asks.

Their relationship was simple, they would always be truthful to each other and would tell the other what was wrong. Sure, they had a couple of fights, but they would always talk it out with each other after it went sour.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Suna raises an eyebrow, “Maybe? I guess I’ll just have to remind you of what I did last year. You remember, last year, I took you on a trip to the other side of Japan just so you could-“

“Yeah, yeah. I got it, okay? I didn’t say I didn’t prepare anything. I know this year it’s my turn. Just wait for tomorrow, you’ll see,” Osamu cuts his boyfriend off.

“M’kay, come here. I want cuddles. Little spoon?”

“Come into my arms, you big baby.”

—

“Rin, wake up. Hey, Sunshine, get up. I made you breakfast.”

Suna opens one eye and closes it immediately, blinded by the light coming from the windows. He then takes a small glance to his side, where he heard the voice from earlier.

“Hm...”

“Breakfast in bed, your favourite,” Osamu tries tempting him, putting the tray with the food on their night table. “Here, I’ll help you get up,” says Osamu, taking his boyfriend’s arm in his palm and supporting his lower back to get him up.

“M’still sleepy...” Suna grunts, rubbing his eyes with the hand of the arm that wasn’t lifted.

“Come on, I made you mizutaki and rice. I was actually thinking about making you miso soup, but it doesn’t contain the same effort as making chicken soup, so I decided against it. There’s also a new flavoured onigiri for you to try out. I’m thinking of putting it on the menu but I don’t have anyone to taste test it. Well, no one else but you.”

“You want me to feed you?” Suna nods. “Alright, don’t start coming at me if it’s bad and I’m just force-feeding you.” Suna nods again.

Osamu then proceeds to start feeding his lover, taking the chopsticks in his right hand and the spoon in the other. Gently grabbing a bit of rice from the bowl, he cups Suna's cheeks with the hand holding the spoon, his boyfriend’s mouth in a pout and he says “Ahhh,” before moving the chopsticks to the mouth and deposing the rice in Rintarou’s mouth.

After a bite of rice, Osamu grabs the spoon, scoops up some soup, takes a piece of chicken with the chopsticks and places it in the spoon. He moves up the spoon to his lover, now a little more awake, and, without forgetting to blow on it a little, places it into Suna’s mouth.

“Is it good?” As an answer, the other male lifts his hand in his boyfriend’s face and shows him a thumbs up.

Osamu chuckles before feeding Suna the rest of the rice and the chicken soup and moves onto the onigiris.

“Here, I made you two, and tell me what you think about them,” the older one says grabbing the food and placing it in front of the younger’s mouth. Suna takes a bite, then another one, and another one, before he finishes the onigiri and opens and closes his mouth to signal he wants more.

“You really like it huh? This is a strawberry filling onigiri. I thought about launching this for Valentine's Day, but I guess it’ll be another time. You’re having it before the others, be grateful,” Osamu jokes, taking the tray and walking away to wash the dishes.

“Come back here,” Suna says with his morning voice while making grabby hands towards the door, where Osamu walked out.

“Just let me finish the dishes. Sleep a little more in the meantime, Rin,” yells the twin from the kitchen.

—

They spend the rest of the afternoon watching dumb YouTube videos in bed, cuddling and Suna being the little spoon again.

“She’s kinda stupid.”

“She is. Oh, I just remembered, we need to go get lunch. Well, we need to make it. I’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen.”

After Suna goes into the kitchen, he sees all the ingredients sitting and waiting on the counter.

“‘Samu? What’s all this for? What are we making?”

“We’re eating shabu-shabu! Come help me wash the vegetables, I’ll be cutting up the meat.”

“Shabu-shabu...” Suna whispers, his mouth, watering.

Both of them get to their tasks, chitchatting to make the tasks less painful and more amusing.

“Remember that one time we walked in on Atsumu and Sakusa cuddling in their shared beds? The look on their faces was priceless! They weren’t even together back then. It’s really been a long time, huh...”

“Yea... Sun’, I love you.”

“I love you too. Thank you for all of this. You’re making me really happy.”

“It’s not even the end of the day, if you want to thank me, thank me later.”

With the ingredients prepared, they start by taking a piece of meat with their chopsticks and sticking it in the pot, swaying it from one side of the pot to the other side, going back and forth. They dump the vegetables in the pot and prepare their dipping sauces for the meat they swished in the pot.

—

After eating their lunch, they settled down on the couch, picked a movie and wrapped themselves in a blanket.

Discretely, in the middle of a boring movie that no one was paying attention to, Osamu takes Suna’s right hand and moves his thumb over his fingers until he finds his ring finger. With a swift motion of his fingers, Osamu glides a ring onto his lover’s right hand’s ring finger.

“Mhm? What is it?” comments Suna, lifting his hand up to take a closer look at it, now adorned with an unfamiliar metal ring.

“A ring,” shrugs Osamu, making it seems like nothing happened.

“Yeah, I see that, dumbass. What for?”

“For a promise. A promise that we’ll be together from now on. Not that I didn’t think we would accompany each other until now and in the future. Today just felt right, you know?”

“Where’s yours?”

Here,” the shorter man says, grabbing something from under his shirt and pulling it out of it. “Almost forgot,” he puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a chain. “If you don’t want to wear it on your finger, for whatever reason, you can hang it around your neck. Just like me.”

Suna takes the ring between his index and his thumb and, with further inspection, he noticed the engravings in the inner wall of the ring: “Osamu’s”. He chuckles before passing the simple-looking, engraved ring through the chain and clipping it close, now the chain around his neck.

“Thank you, Osamu. You’re really doing so much, today.”

He didn’t need to tell him he appreciated everything the older did for him on the other days, his boyfriend already knew. It was simple, they understood each other and Suna couldn’t be more grateful for this relationship they had built up during all of those years.

He did love everything the other male did for him, whether it’d be the other special days or just normal days, he was happy because he had Osamu with him and he knew that the feeling was mutual.

“What can I say, it’s Valentine's Day and I have to spoil you, big baby. We still have one more place to go, but we can afford to take a nap before that. Come, I’ll offer you my arms and my chest for you to sleep on.”

—

“Time to get up, sleeping beauty. The day’s not over and I still have one more thing, well technically almost two things, I want to do with you. Up, up, up. Your Prince Charming is here and is trying to wake you up.”

“Nghh, just five more minutes, please.”

“If we don’t go right now, it’ll be too dark to do what I want to do.”

With his arms perpendicular to the floor, Suna requests, “Lift me.”

Osamu lifts his lover and Suna wraps his arms around Osamu. “Just a little bit.” A few minutes pass by before Suna pulls away and gives a peck on Osamu’s lips before getting off the bed and changing into something relatively warmer.

As soon as they finish dressing up, both wearing a light coat and a hoodie, Osamu climbs into the car driver’s seat and Suna next to him on the passenger’s seat and they drive off, to an unknown location, well at least to Suna.

“Where are we going?” asks Suna, checking his messages and responding to a few of them.

“You’ll see when we get there...” answers suspiciously Osamu, a shit-eating grin hung on his face.

“Why that face? Are you planning on kidnapping me?” comments Suna with a smirk.

“Hm...”

“Oh ok, no talking, I see.”

Ten minutes later, Osamu parks the car in a park’s parking lot and they unbuckle their seatbelts and get out.

“This is... a skate park?”

“Uh-huh. Yup,” replies Osamu, lifting the trunk and retrieving two skateboards from the car. “It just seemed like such a long time since we skated, y’know. Kinda miss it.”

“Yea, — thanks,— wow... Can’t believe you brought me to a skate park. Man, I missed these places.”

“Let’s go. Today, we’re scaring the kids away. Teenagers, children, just scare them away so we can have this all to ourselves,” grins the twin.

—

“Huff, huff, huff... Oh gosh, this was tiring. Did you see my 360 hardflip? It was rough, but I got it. After all this time I’ve let go of skateboarding. Wow...”

“Huff, huff... There are still kids around here, guess we’ll just have to do with that.” Osamu takes a paint can out of his pocket and gives it to Suna, “Customize it,” he says, before putting all of his focus on decorating his board.

Osamu’s board had a big “FOXY’S O.” written on it, and Suna’s board had “THE BETTER MIYA TWIN’S R.” sprayed with big bold letters.

Around dinner time, when the sunset, they both decided it was time to eat and therefore, they walked towards a McDonald’s getting themselves food that reminded them of their teenage years and the times the two had snuck out just to skate late at night.

Osamu with his ridiculously large portion of fries, a Big Mac and a coke on the side, and Suna with his two Junior Chicken, a normal-sized fries and his sprite.

They ate and chatted for forty minutes, each stealing the other’s food during that time, and got up after they were done, heading themselves to the same place they were fourth minutes prior.

“This really brings back memories, ‘Samu.”

“Yeah, it does. You ready to fool around like we did before?”

“Oh hell yes!”

They skate for hours, a few tricks here and there, mainly just fooling around and trying to scare the kids away, not noticing how the day was quickly ending.

“Pfft, you totally failed that Ollie,” laughs Suna.

“Y-yeah? Well it’s not like I was good with this, to begin with,” stutters Osamu, embarrassed.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

“Hey, let’s take a break. We can sit on the ground over there,” proposes Osamu, changing the subject.

They grab their skateboard and move to the center of the park, laying down next to each other, eyes looking up to the sky.

“‘Samu?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. I loved today.”

“It’s all for you, Rin. I expect something as good as this next year,” teases Osamu.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

“This isn’t going to work. And you know it,” Suna points out.

“It was worth trying, I guess,” Osamu shrugs.

“I love you Miya Osamu,” Suna speaks up after a few minutes.

“I love you too, Suna Rintarou. Do you want to be the little spoon again, right now?”

“Yea, that’d be great,” Suna whispers, moving his body to Osamu’s.

He turns around and hides his face in his boyfriend’s chest, feeling the warmth radiating from him. He then looks up, his eyes meeting his lover’s, and he kisses him on the lips.

A short, sweet and chaste kiss, just for Miya Osamu, from Suna Rintarou.

It is in these moments when Suna feels like he doesn’t belong anywhere but with Osamu. It is also in these moments where their hearts beat in sync, breathing even and regular, forgetting about their worries and forgetting about time.

With his arms around his boyfriend's waist, Osamu looks as Suna slowly falls asleep on his chest, pale eyes drooping down, and his mouth forming a small pout. With a small smile on his face, Osamu rolls to the side to place Suna down on the ground and puts his arms under his back and his knees and lifts him, Suna placing his arms around Osamu’s neck.

“Oof, you’re quite heavy.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay, I will, you big sleep talking baby,” the older chuckles, making his way towards the car, deposing his boyfriend on the back seats before he leaves and comes back with their skateboards that he puts in the trunk.

“Lay there, I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

In front of their house, Osamu opens the door before lifting Suna and going upstairs to place the younger on their bed. He takes off his coat, his socks, his hoodie, his shirt, and his pants, and goes into their shared closet to grab a clean shirt. He takes the shirt, shakes it a little and passes Suna’s head in the hole, then his left arm, then his right arm, before lifting his back and pulling down the shirt to his hips.

There it was, his boyfriend, on the bed, wearing a shirt and boxers, sleeping peacefully. The twin stared at his lover with a smile on his face, happy to have this person in his life, the person who made him the happiest, but also made him feel many other emotions, not always positive, but not always negative either. This person made him feel, his once numb mind had left him and was replaced with what he was, today, as a person. Someone who would do what he could for the person he loved: Suna Rintarou.

After a while, he quickly changes and goes into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and cleaning his face. He then gets into the bed, next to his boyfriend, and pulls him into his chest, chin resting on the top of the other.

“I love you Rin, thank you for being here with me,” he whispers into his boyfriend's ear before falling asleep, satisfied and tired from Valentine's Day.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm really late for Valentine's Day, haha sorry. Don't get me wrong, I actually finished this at two-thirty on Valentine's Day (I was exhausted), but I debated on whether or not to post this, and I didn't have time until today. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I hope you have a great day no matter what! If you want, please give me Kudos and please comment, I know it's going to make my day a lot better!


End file.
